


Downhill From Here

by kuzuryuufuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, SDR2 Spoilers, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzuryuufuyuhiko/pseuds/kuzuryuufuyuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tongue enters his mouth and Kuzuryuu continues to struggle. The foreign intrusion sweeps over his mouth, covering every inch that it can. He’s tempted to bite down because he feels sick, this isn’t right, but then he remembers that the body is Hinata’s as well and he can’t do that to him.</p><p>After all, Hinata is his sworn brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill From Here

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this scenario between the two and I had to write it down. Well, maybe not "had to", but you get the idea, right? The sad thing is that none of the things that I ever imagine happen to agree with canon, so there's some little canon divergence here and there. I think that one of the major ones is that it's post game, they have all of their memories, Hinata and Kamukura switch from time to time, and Kuzuryuu can see out of both of his eyes (he didn't get Junko's eye and other weird things). There could be others, but those are the three more relevant ones.
> 
> Also, there is just so much sex that I didn't ask any of my three betas to go over it. Sorry for any mistakes.

Kuzuryuu faintly realizes that his feet don’t touch the floor and that Kamukura’s mouth is firmly pressed against his. There’s nowhere for him to move, Kamukura’s knee is between his legs and his arms are pinned down by two strong hands. Still, one small comfort is that there’s no way in hell that he’s going to open his mouth for someone like h-

A tongue enters his mouth and Kuzuryuu continues to struggle. The foreign intrusion sweeps over his mouth, covering every inch that it can. He’s tempted to bite down because he feels sick, this isn’t right, but then he remembers that the body is Hinata’s as well and he can’t do that to him.

After all, Hinata is his _sworn_ brother.

* * *

He hisses when two fingers goes in, unlubed and dry and fuck, this doesn’t feel good at all. Kamukura stretches him for what feels like two seconds and a third finger is added.

After Kamukura poured an entire gallon of milk on his face and dragged Kuzuryuu to his room, Kuzuryuu’s clothes were ripped off of him rather unceremoniously. Now, he’s propped up on his elbows, his eyelashes still dripping milk every time he blinks. He hisses when the third finger is added, and then for some odd reason, it occurs to him how fucking ridiculous this entire situation is. So, he looks over his shoulders at Kamukura and starts laughing.

The fingers inside of him still.

“G…Guess that being good at sex isn’t one of your talents, huh?” Kuzuryuu manages to get out, and breathes a sigh of relief when Kamukura removes his fingers.

Hopefully he’s bored him. Hopefully.

Kamukura doesn’t say anything for a while, and then he starts to take off his tie. Kuzuryuu moves, standing up and wiping off the last bits of milk that hasn’t dried on his face with his hand. After that ordeal is done, he starts looking around for his clothes. He finds them tossed all over the place; his suit is tattered, his tie is ruined, and his pants look to be stretched.

His underwear is nowhere to be seen, but he can go commando for a little while if he hurries back to his room.

Slipping into his pants, he finishes buttoning them closed. A quick glance proves that Kamukura is just sitting in a chair, looking impassive with his fist pressed against his cheek. Kuzuryuu turns back to his clothes, bending over and picking up his other clothes.

That’s when he feels a hand on his back.

It gives him a firm push and Kuzuryuu can’t help the stumble and subsequent fall onto the bed. His arms, held in a vice grip, are brought behind his back and one hand squeezes his wrists together. There’s some minor shuffling until he feels silk wrap around his wrists. Testing the bonds prove that they hold, extremely well, and Kuzuryuu will have to do some maneuvering if he wants to get out of it.

Naturally, he _does_ want to get out of it, but not in front of Kamukura. Kuzuryuu has his pride and he doesn’t imagine squirming around to be the epitome of class. But then Kuzuryuu feels something wrap around his neck and snap closed. “A collar,” Kamukura explains, and Kuzuryuu can’t see it but if that’s all he’s getting, that’s what it has to be. “Fuck you,” he spits back, feeling horribly humiliated. Kamukura says nothing, but puts on a… a leash, fuck him, and ties it to the headboard.

Kuzuryuu’s nose is pressed against the sheets and all he does for a while is breathe silently through his mouth.

He can’t tell if the man has left the room until he hears the sound of the door opening and closing. Kuzuryuu turns onto his right cheek, staring at where the leash is tied to. Then, he starts trying to get out of his wrist bonds. His mind starts racing because he doesn’t exactly know which sort of knot it is, and how to get out, but he opts for the first one that pops into his mind.

He follows the steps to get out of the knot, but it’s not working and his shoulders are tired. He tries against after a beat or two, but he feels the faint feeling of panic swelling up inside of him when it doesn’t work. Kuzuryuu doesn’t know if he’s making it worse, but he doesn’t have another chance to try because _he’s_ back.

Kamukura's back with a paper bag and two towels.

The man deposits the bag on a nightstand. Kuzuryuu flinches away when Kamukura nears, but the male simply unties the leash from the headboard and tugs. Kuzuryuu has to follow, lest he crash against the floor, and so he stumbles to his feet.

Kamukura tugs him to the bathroom and Kuzuryuu doesn’t know what’s going on, until Kamukura turns on the sink and at first, he thinks that Kamukura is going to drown him and what’s in the bag are tools for burying a body. But then Kamukura grabs a towel and dampens it in water and wrings it out.

“On your knees,” Kamukura commands and Kuzuryuu snarls in response. “Don’t fuck with me,” is what he spits out, his voice dripping with venom. Kamukura grabs his collar and drags him down so that he lands on his hands and knees. A foot steps on the leash to ensure that he can’t stand up again, and Kuzuryuu tries to pull back but the leash isn't budging.

The wet towel gently rubs against his face and starts to clean him. Kuzuryuu didn’t expect anything like this, but it’s pleasant nevertheless. The towel is nice and warm, and the sweeping strokes are comforting. Except for the fact that he’s on his hands and knees and being treated like a fickle cat, Kuzuryuu thinks that he doesn’t mind it so much.

* * *

They're facing each other while sitting on a chair, well, it's more like Kamukura is sitting and Kuzuryuu happens to be sitting on top of him. Kamukura brought the paper bag over to place on the ground next to them and popped open the cap to a bottle of lube. Kuzuryuu's still stark naked except for the collar, his pants discarded once again, and he's not sure if he should be hard at this stage but he's not. 

One finger, now lubed, enters him and Kuzuryuu would move except for the leash tugging him forward and he pants harshly in Kamukura’s neck. His hands clench and unclench from behind him when Kamukura starts to massage gently inside of him.

It’s different from before, it feels surprisingly good and he can’t help himself rocking back and forth on the finger. It’s tiny, absolutely miniscule rocking because he does not like this, but he rolls his hips again and soon, Kuzuryuu feels another hand coming to gently palm his cock.

“S…Sh…Shit…!” Kuzuryuu moans, and before he knows it, he’s biting down on Kamukura’s collarbone and leaving a mark. He’s not coming, because he’d have to rut against Kamukura’s hand like some horny dog and Kuzuryuu would rather bite off his tongue than do something so degrading.

Another finger is added, it’s lubed as well, and Kuzuryuu’s mouth falls open and he starts shivering. Kamukura leans down to kiss him, and then bites his bottom lip. The fingers inside of him brushes against something inside of Kuzuryuu and he gasps again, this time against Kamukura’s mouth. Another third cold, wet finger is worked into Kuzuryuu’s hole, and soon he’s fucking himself on Kamukura’s fingers.

The fingers are taken out with a loud pop, and Kuzuryuu bites his lip to stifle his whine. The other male reaches into the paper bag, another hand at Kuzuryuu's back to ensure that the smaller male doesn't fall off. Kuzuryuu looks over and narrows his eyes, but he doesn’t have a say in the matter so he doesn’t say anything.

One bullet vibrator enters in and it’s shortly followed by two more. Kuzuryuu’s straining his thighs trying to get away. They’re not turned on, it just feels weird and one’s pressing against his prostate, but Kamukura tugs him to the side and Kuzuryuu stumbles off of Kamukura’s lap and onto his feet.

Kamukura stands up and tugs again, dragging Kuzuryuu to the bed and manhandling him until he’s lying on his back, three wires coming out of his hole, his arms repositioned so that they’re tied above his head, and his legs are splayed on both sides of Kamukura’s hips.

Then, Kamukura shifts in closer so Kuzuryuu can feel his crotch pressed against his hole. In Kamukura’s right hand are three remote controllers, and the other one is fondling Kuzuryuu’s nipple. Kuzuryuu’s still hard, embarrassingly so, and he’s scowling at Kamukura’s taciturn face.

A click is all he hears before the first vibrator starts, and he starts shaking and shivering again. It’s the one deepest inside of him, or at least, that’s what he thinks. Kuzuryuu tries to turn away but Kamukura holds his hips down with a firm hand pressing against his abdomen, and that's when the second one, the one pressing against his prostate, turns on and Kuzuryuu starts gasping and moaning.

When the third one turns on, Kuzuryuu’s painfully hard and there’s a thin trail of saliva dripping down his cheek. Kamukura leans in and Kuzuryuu presses back on instinct, his insides vibrating and all he can do is moan and buck his hips up in a desperate attempt to gain some friction.

Kamukura look to the side and presses something on the remotes, and the vibrations increase and Kuzuryuu keens, mewing loudly and gasping for air. He faintly feels his wrists being untied and Kuzuryuu reaches to wrap his arms around Kamukura’s neck, bringing him closer.

This time when Kamukura kisses him, Kuzuryuu lets his tongue in, only because closing off his mouth would require more effort. The two finally separate and their faces are really close, and shit, Kuzuryuu lets go of Kamukura because he doesn’t want Kamukura to see him so close.

The vibrators are turned up another notch and Kuzuryuu howls, his nails digging into Kamukura’s back and raking down. His legs wrap around Kamukura and Kuzuryuu’s clinging to the taller male.

A hand snakes down and touches his cock causing him to bend forward and moans next to Kamukura’s ear. It only takes a few firm touches from Kamukura’s hand to bring Kuzuryuu over the edge, and he comes with a cry. He slumps back onto the bed, utterly spent, but the vibrators continue to buzz inside of him.

“T…Take them out…”

Kuzuryuu orders, although it comes out more like a plea. Kamukura stares at him, and for three seconds Kuzuryuu really thinks that he’s going to listen to him. But then, Kamukura turns them onto the max power.

Kuzuryuu starts squirming, his insides slowly growing numb with pleasure, and Kamukura rolls Kuzuryuu onto his stomach and puts two pillows under him to prop his ass up. Kuzuryuu holds himself up on one elbow, not wanting his face to be pressed against the sheets, and he slowly and shakily reaches down with the other hand to take them out himself.

“Push them. Go on, force them out.”

Kamukura holds his other arm against his back and it slowly dawns on Kuzuryuu that he has to follow the order. He starts pushing, verbally cursing Kamukura’s horrible name every second. The first one comes out and leaves him feeling a brief moment of relief, but there are still two buzzing inside of him and he doesn’t think that he can do the same thing two more times.

A hand grips the base of his cock and Kuzuryuu keens over, forehead pressed against the sheets as his hands scrabble to get Kamukura’s hand off. He can’t come with Kamukura’s hand gripping the base of his cock tightly, yet his hands are ineffective when he’s trying to get both the vibrator and Kamukura’s hands away from him. Kuzuryuu can feel his eyes tear up because it fucking hurts.

“L…Let go…!”

There’s some shuffling, but Kamukura does not let go. Instead, he takes out the second vibrator, thank god for that, but maneuvers the third one to press against Kuzuryuu’s prostate. He then reaches around with his other hand to press the still vibrating bullet vibrator against the tip of Kuzuryuu’s dick. Shamefully, Kuzuryuu screams and starts begging for release, and Kamukura doesn’t comply despite his pleas.

Kuzuryuu pants, trying to breathe and think through the haze where pleasure becomes pain, and he starts thrashing. Kamukura, still gripping his dick, manages to hold him on his lap and Kuzuryuu can feel that Kamukura’s hard as well. Kuzuryuu doesn’t speak, instead giving long, hoarse moans in response. If he were to bite his lip, Kuzuryuu’s faintly sure that he would bite so hard that it’d start bleeding.

Kamukura stops gripping the base of his dick to move up and fondle his left nipple. The other hand moves up to press a vibrator against his right nipple. Kuzuryuu’s head falls back onto Kamukura’s shoulder so fast that he’s sure that he could have gotten whiplash, and he comes with a guttural cry. He ends up slumping forward, chest heaving in exertion.

Kamukura leaves him there, taking out the final vibrator and turning them all off. Kuzuryuu’s panting against the sheets, trying to regain some of his strength. He hears the rustle of clothing, the clink of a belt, and finally, his leash is tugged.

Kuzuryuu doesn’t move at all, he’s too tired and reluctant to do anything else. Still, he looks up and Kamukura grips his chin tightly, bringing him up for another kiss. It’s wet, filthy, and they play tonsil hockey until Kuzuryuu’s gasping for air and Kamukura looks a little disheveled.

“There’s no reason to do that,” Kuzuryuu mutters, trying to anywhere but at the boxer briefs that Kamukura is wearing. “Kissing is reserved between two people who _like_ each other.” Kamukura most likely heard him, but chose to ignore him in favor for taking off his underwear and lubing up.

Kamukura tugs the leash again and Kuzuryuu grumbles in response. The male tugs it again, this time more forcefully, and Kuzuryuu stumbles gracelessly into Kamukura’s lap. Hands go under Kuzuryuu’s armpits and lift him up, and Kuzuryuu can feel the tip of Kamukura’s cock pressing lightly against his hole.

“Lower yourself,” Kamukura orders, letting go and Kuzuryuu has to support himself using his thighs and knees. “No way,” Kuzuryuu shifts as much as he can to get comfortable. He’s tempted to spit in Kamukura’s face, but then Kamukura reaches for his discarded tie and Kuzuryuu struggles against the leash to get away but his efforts are in vain.

His wrists are retied despite all of the effort against it that ultimately failed. Still, his hands are tied in front of him rather than behind him, which happens to be considerably easier to get out of, especially now that he knows how Kamukura tied it. As he’s looking down, Kamukura’s head nears his chest and red eyes are staring into his. Slowly and deliberately, Kamukura licks his right nipple and Kuzuryuu suppresses a shiver. “I’m not a girl,” he grits out, and Kamukura flicks his eyes up to look at his face and back down.

Kuzuryuu grunts when Kamukura starts sucking on his nipple. It feels weird, and by _weird_ Kuzuryuu meant _good_. But like hell he’ll ever say anything like that out loud. The hand that’s not wrapped up in the leash fondles his other nipple, pinching and twisting until Kuzuryuu’s panting quietly. It feels good, really good, and he’s hard again. Kuzuryuu doesn’t know how many times he’s come, he’s guessing three or four, but he’s hoping that this one will be his last.

His thighs are straining to keep holding himself up, his hands doing nothing because then he’d have to put his hands on Kamukura, the bed not really being an option unless he wants to lower himself further down and thus, onto that bastard’s cock.

He’s thoroughly exhausted, but Kamukura hasn’t come once and Kuzuryuu’s certain that Kamukura can last longer than him. Seeing no way out except to please Kamukura, Kuzuryuu starts sinks down, his thighs shaking with effort.

“Feel how you’re worked open by me.”

Kamukura whispers, his hand on Kuzuryuu’s back to support him. Kuzuryuu have half the mind to snarl back at him, but he’s focused on the task at hand. He continues to sink down, slowly and surely until finally he’s seated down on Kamukura’s lap with his hard cock in between the two bodies. He shakily moans and moves his legs, planting his feet down on both sides of Kamukura and feeling the angle change.

He feels too full, it’s gross and disconcerting and Kuzuryuu feels like all of the wind has been sucked out of his lungs. “D-Don’t move.” He groans out, and the other male doesn’t, instead settling to merely observe Kuzuryuu’s spasming body. Kuzuryuu is still breathing in short sharp pants against Kamukura’s chest, his bound arms around Kamukura’s neck, and the other male is so unresponsive that Kuzuryuu can’t help but wonder what’s going on inside there.

After what feels for forever, Kuzuryuu starts to move.

The drag of Kamukura’s dick out of him makes Kuzuryuu whine, pathetically loud, and then he has to go down again and that makes him gasp for air. He does this three more times, there’s no rhythm to how he’s riding Kamukura and it’s just so awkwardly done that Kuzuryuu wants to give up.

“Slow down,” Kamukura says, and Kuzuryuu can’t help but give a triumphant twitch of his lips by how strained the other male sounds.

“Fuck you, don’t tell me what to do.” His comment is empty, and both of them know it. After all, the very fact that Kuzuryuu was riding Kamukura was enough to prove that Kuzuryuu was indeed listening to whatever Kamukura ordered him to do.

“…Isn’t it the other way around?” Kamukura comments, and Kuzuryuu snorts and suddenly stills his hips. Something like this shouldn’t exist between the two of them. Casual bantering is what Kuzuryuu reserves for people he likes.

Kamukura doesn’t fall under that category.

Kuzuryuu wheezes and rises back up, trying to slow down but at the same time, not really knowing how slow he can go. It doesn’t work for him, every centimeter feels like an eon, so he opts for fucking himself fast and rough and it’s new. This entire experience is new, Kuzuryuu honestly doesn’t know if it’s good or not. Maybe if it weren’t Kamukura, maybe if it were someone else doing this to him, then maybe Kuzuryuu could come to like it.

But Kuzuryuu continues fucking himself on Kamukura’s dick, trying to avoid looking at the male’s face. After all, he can just close his eyes and press his mouth against Kamukura’s chest and imagine that it’s someone else. His ass clenches when two hands come up to rub his nipples, and his limbs are jerking around and Kuzuryuu doesn’t know if he’s doing it right.

He doesn’t go all the way down, not since the beginning, and he screams when he manages to hit the spot inside of him that makes him spasm and lose control of his mind. His throat is so hoarse that he’s certain that he’s going to permanently lose his voice, but his mouth is drooling and, hah, Kuzuryuu leaves a mark on Kamukura’s chest.

The hands leave his nipples to lightly lie on his shoulders, and Kuzuryuu goes up without really knowing what Kamukura’s going to do. But the hands forcibly push him down and Kamukura pushes up and Kuzuryuu’s filled in one violent shove. A high pitched moan breaks the silence of the room, it sounds wanton and needy and he doesn't recognize it at first. But when he realizes it, shit- it's him. He's screaming.

Clutching Kamukura's hair and tugging, Kuzuryuu comes in small, pathetic spurts against the taller male's stomach, feeling boneless and limp and full. Kamukura removes Kuzuryuu’s arms from around his neck and flips the shorter male onto his stomach.

Then, he drags Kuzuryuu’s ass up and pounds into it, and Kuzuryuu thinks that he’s going to pass out. Kuzuryuu can feel the harsh pants against the back of his neck, just under the collar, and a mouth latches on there and sucks and shit, that’s going to leave a mark that he’ll have to explain. The mouth moves down to continue to mark him, the back of his neck and his shoulders and Kuzuryuu doesn’t care anymore, his face mushed against a pillow. He grunts and moans and his cock is painfully being rubbed against the sheets.

Kamukura pulls out all the way and flips Kuzuryuu over onto his back, and Kuzuryuu wants to shout at him to just choose a position and stick with it. However, his complaint is forgotten when Kamukura slammed all the way back in and Kuzuryuu instead gave a high-pitched noise. He pushes back feebly in time with Kamukura’s thrusts, hoping that as soon as Kamukura finishes, they’ll both be done.

Kamukura comes with a grunt against Kuzuryuu’s collarbone, biting down viciously and adding to one of the many marks.

“We…We’re done,” Kuzuryuu pants out, and there’s a brief pause in which Kuzuryuu worries that Kamukura wants more. However, Kamukura undoes the collar and starts marking the skin under that. At the same time, Kamukura’s hands trail down to untie Kuzuryuu’s wrists and carefully massage them to bring back the blood flow.

Kuzuryuu doesn’t think about much as he drifts off into unconscious, Kamukura’s tongue pressed against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been so conflicted over how ashamed I am of a fic before.


End file.
